Nashi's Question and Lucy's Flashback
by Donutsareawesome
Summary: Nashi, being the curious daughter she is, asks a question about her parents. Her mom couldnt say no to her cute face so she tells her a story. Of course, with every back story, theres a flash back :) R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**~hiya! Hows it going? Well this is another NaLu story **____** hope you like it! Btw the song is Crazier by Tswift… anyways enjoy!~**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"Mommy! Mommy! Tell me a story!" Nashi excitedly demanded. I smiled, "Nashi, you're just like your father. Alright I'll tell you one, what do you want to hear?" Nashi thought for a moment, "OH! Tell me when daddy first said he loved you." I smiled again, "You know, for an eight year old, you want to know a lot about me and your dad." Nashi gave the signature Dragneel smile that she got from her dad. "Alright, I'll tell you. It was Fairy Tail's annual Christmas party…"

_**~Flashback~**_

"Lucy!" I groaned, _'Oh no, this can't be good.' _"I need you to sing for the party!" My eyes widened tremendously. "Oh no, no, no, no. I will not sing." Mira put on her best puppy dog face "Please it's either you or Gajeel." I sighed, knowing it was no use, "Fine, how many songs do I have to sing?" Happiness poured out of Mira, 'Two and make sure the songs are love songs." I groaned once again _'Great, now I'm gonna be thinking of that pink haired idiot even more.'_

"You have to sing with me for one song, and I have to pick out the songs or it's no deal." Mira didn't even give it a second thought, "Deal."

_**~At the party~**_

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this." I muttered. Juvia showed up out of nowhere and said, "Juvia thinks that it is cute that Lucy is singing to Natsu." I started to blush really bad, "I'm not doing this for Natsu!" Juvia's eyes widen, "Juvia is sorry that she made this assumption." I huffed, "It's time for me to sing."

I walked on stage with shaky legs. I looked out and saw Mira give me a thumbs up. I took a deep breath and grabbed the microphone. The music started to play, I took one last deep breath and started to sing.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
_

I looked around for a certain teen. Finally I made contact with his onyx eyes.

_There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything_

I meant what I was singing too. He did change everything for me. Somewhere along the way, I fell deeply in love with him.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier_

Sure, He's loud, obnoxious, dense, a pyro. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue_

He always marched to the beat of his own drum. Not really caring what other people said about him.

_And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real_

I never really understood how he did it. It must be hard, being that innocent and naïve.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

To be honest, I always thought I was the weak one. But he showed me I'm not even close to being weak.

_You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh..._

He always protects me. He protects everyone. We're all family to him. Of course, he's closer to some people more than other. Like Erza and Gray, I think they're the closet thing he's got to real family. Oh I can't forget about happy, he treats him like his own son.

_Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore... more..._

Gosh, he has no sense of personal space though. But sometimes that's ok. Like when he breaks into my house and snuggles with me at night. I'm fine with that, I feel safe and warm in his arms. I never want to leave his arms, but of course I have to act mad so he doesn't think anything is up.

_You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier_

He doesn't love me like that. Not the same way as I do. He's too dense to even know what that kind of love is. But it doesn't matter, I still fall harder for him each passing day.

_Crazier, ... crazier ... crazier oooh_

_**~Well that's the first chapter! Hoped you liked it! An if you havent figured out who lucy likes… shame on you, its NATSU! Duh! Lol anyways bye bye until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~haha! Guess who decided to click the next button… YOU DID! And I appreciate that you did. Well I hope you enjoyed my story so far and now the fun continues! Btw, the song is I wont say im in love by… Disney I think… **_

_**Natsu's POV:**_

I watched as Lucy's face flushed as she hurried off stage. Lucy had an amazing voice too! I couldn't take my eyes off of her, but the weird thing is that she kept her eyes locked with mine the whole time… _'Wait, does that mean Luce… nah she thinks of me as a brother.' _I got up to find Lucy and saw her immediately. She was walking toward the bar with a nervous look on her face.

"Hey Luce!" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Her face turned the same shade as Erza's hair. She got out from underneath me and sat down. "What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. She huffed, "Nothing."

"Next up, the beautiful blonde that we all know and love, Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy sighed and said, "Guess I'm up again." I gave her a smile and replied, "Good luck Luce!" Lucy turned around and ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "Though, you don't need any luck. You got a beautiful voice." I let go of her and smiled my signature grinned, Lucy smiled back at me with an expression of pure happiness.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV:**_

Lucy got back on stage smiling at the moment she had with Natsu. Of course everyone saw what just happened and there were cat calls and people yelling that we should get together. As usual, Lucy ignored them. Lucy took a deep breath and the music started to play. Lucy thought, _'Well here's my chance.'_

_[Luce:]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
_

Everybody gave weird looks to Lucy, especially Natsu. He thought, _'Luce doesn't have bad judgment! Why is she saying she does?' _Then Mira popped outta nowhere and started to sing.

_[Mira:]_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

Natsu felt so lost, _'What are they talking about?' _But of course, everybody knows who the song was directed to.

[Luce:]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Mira:]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

[Luce:]  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

'_What happened to Lucy?!' _Natsu's mind screamed. But Lucy's was thinking the real meaning behind the lyrics. She of course had many boyfriends but they all used her.

_[Mira:]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_

Everybody smiled, silently agreeing with Mira. They all knew Lucy likes Natsu and vice versa.

_[Luce:]  
Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

[Mira:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

[Luce:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[Mira:]  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

[Luce:]  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

No one ever knew why they wont admit it. But they're proud that Lucy is singing about it._  
[Mira:]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

[Luce:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Everybody smirked realizing Lucy just admitted her feelings for the pinkette. They're all hoping that he's getting the memo too.

_**~Alright time to stop the story there. Next chapter I'll have Lucy and Natsu talk about this song.3**__** cant wait to write it! Until next time, PEACE!~**_


End file.
